


Don't Get Worried

by RainySteve



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: Frank gets hurt and doesn't want his girlfriend to find out, but of course that doesn't work...





	Don't Get Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Hazel to be around 16 here cus otherwise it's weird.

"Are you okay?!" Well so much for keeping Hazel uninformed. "What happened?!"

Frank looked at Leo who just shrugged apologetically. To be fair Hazel was very persistent but Piper and Annabeth would rather not have her fussing about Frank’s shoulder right now, especially with the amount of poison it was carrying.

"I’m fine, " he winces, failing to reassure her. "Really"

Hazel looked from Annabeth to Piper to his shoulder, he wasn’t fine and she wasn’t leaving. Leo took the sudden moment of tense silence as his cue to leave knowing that when Frank’s arm were healed he’d be in big trouble. Hazel was just too nice to lie to!

"He’ll be fine, Hazel." They looked too nervous to comfort Frank’s distressed girlfriend. That was one hell of a blow Frank had failed to dodge. They hadn’t even noticed he was hurt until the poor guy stumbled towards them looking paler than a Lare. "Yeaaaahhhh," Piper added. "Just a few drops of nectar here end there and he’ll be up and running again."

When it came to Frank, not amount of charm speak could make Hazel stop worrying about him. “I’ll just sit here,” she announced taking the spot on the bed beside Frank and taking hold of his left hand. The other two girls huffed but didn’t argue, Hazel might be the youngest but she had the whole ‘unquestioned mother look’ completely mastered. Both Annabeth and Piper had difficult moms, so Hazel stayed while they fixed Frank’s shoulder.

By the time they were done, Frank was exhausted as well as his improvised nurses and Hazel had squeezed his hand so hard every times he flinched that he was thinking of asking for a little bit more nectar to heal what felt like a few broken fingers. “Thanks,” he told Annabeth and Piper as they headed out both flinging back they’re writs as if to say it was nothing now where is my bed?

"You sure you’re fine?" Hazel had asked this every minute or so. "Because you look really pale and-"

"I’m fine." He managed a weak smile. "I promise"

She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped herself short. She didn’t want to seem too overprotective, even now she regretted fussing over him so much in front of Annabeth and Piper. Had she embarrassed him? She had, hadn’t she? Relationships were hard enough but adding to the fact that they were demigods and in the middle of a war made Hazel feel even more self conscious about how she acted. She didn’t know what to do most of the time and she was afraid she might mess it up. But she was also afraid of losing him and couldn’t help but freak out whenever he got hurt. She knew that one day Annabeth and Piper wouldn’t be there to help or, even worse, he couldn’t be helped! The piece of firewood in her coat pocket seemed to get heavier.

"Hey," he tried to move closer but winced. "It’s okay"

She took a deep breath and blushed. “Sorry for going all mama bear on you there”

"Jeez Hazel don’t worry about that!" He laughed. "It’s kind of cute, actually." He leaned in closer so that her warm breath was hitting his lips.

He felt her tense at the sudden closeness but she leaned in too, making him smile. They were still not completely used to each other so having moments like this made both of them extremely nervous and extremely excited. Suddenly, Frank was kissing her. Not like the few small ones they’d shared before, but more passionately. Hazel thought her head might burst into flames.

Finally she pulled away and hid her face. “Sorry,” Frank quickly apologized.

"No!" Why couldn’t she stop blushing?! "It’s fine." She took a deep breathe to calm her racing heartbeat. "It’s fine."

She flashed him a shy grin not helping the blood rising to her cheeks by knowing what she was going to ask next. “Can you-” C’mon Hazel! “Can you do that again?”

He was startled by the request but didn’t hesitate to lean in and feel her lips again. Gods know how he learned to do that but Hazel seemed to bring out his best kissing skills. Soon, they were having a full out make out session; only stopping to arranged themselves in a way where Frank’s shoulder didn’t bother them. They were so immersed in each other, they didn’t even hear Percy open the door until he cleared his throat….for the third time.

"Didn’t mean to interrupt you there-" There had never been a wider grin on the son of the sea god’s face before. "But Annabeth told me to remind you to change the bandages every two hours."

Both Hazel and Frank were speechless with embarrassment. Hazel had gone back to hiding herself behind her hands and Frank was gaping like the koi fish he loved to turn into.

With a final laugh and a cheeky wink Percy left. “You two have fun, now!”


End file.
